RWBY Journal of Sam Connors
by Pyroice
Summary: I'm not sure who you are or how you found this but my name is Sam Connors and this is my tale... Rated t to be safe
1. Part 1: A Whole New World

Not sure who is reading this but my name is Sam Connors and I am the leader of team CMSN pronounced Crimson. My story stars a little over 7 years ago, I think. Any way lets get started.

It all started on Earth not Remnant, I was walking it the woods behind my home, I wonder how my parents are doing, anyway back on track as I was walking I saw what I now know as a Death Stalker and, only having a knife, choose to run right in to the rift that the beast had come though and right it to Summer Rose.

"Hi?" I said as she pulled out her weapon.

"Who are you and where did you come form?" "Long story run for giant scorpion thing now talk later"

"What giant scorpion thing..." She says as the Death Stalker burst out of the same "um what now now we fight" "It or each other" "It smart one." Um all I have is a knife and um I don't think that it will work on this THING" "Tai we have trouble"She says into a then unknown devise "what kind of trouble" a voice comes from her devise "Death Stalker." "Ok where are you?" "Half a click east of the house oh and there is a 10 year old boy here as well talk to him while I deal with the grimm" "OK kick its ass honey" " _Okay kid start talking what is your name where are you from and why are you on Patch_ " "Um ok well my name is Sam and I'm well you said that this place is called Patch and my geography is not that good but I have never heard it" " _What do you mean you've never heard of it_ " "I mean I think I just traveled to a different world" "OK so where are you from" "Earth" "Never heard of it" "Oh by the way that what did you call it, a death stalker is dead and you are on speaker phone I think"

"So what is the plan" "well the rift is closed so I am stuck here for now" "you could come with me and stay with the four of us at my place" "Ok let's..." "what?" "A large cat called a saber-tooth" I say as a large black furred four legged cat with two large fangs comes stalking out of another part of the clearing "how do we kill it?" Summer asks "uhhh shoot it?" "out of ammo" "Crap RUN" I say as I take off away from it only for it to catch up and bite me in the arm as I stab it it the neck.

 **Line Break**

As I wake up I see a young girl about eight years old with fiery blond hair. "Mommy he is awake"

"How long was I out" "Oh about 8 hours or so" a man's voice says from my left "Hi there Mister Tai, sir" "No need for that kid your not one of my students" "Ok what now?" "Now we talk"

 **That it all until chapter 2**

 **Just so you know Sam is ten Yang is 8 and Ruby is 5 (her birthday will be chapter 3)**


	2. Part 2: Drunkel Qrow

Two months after arriving on Remnant:

Wow do I need to write in this stupid thing more or what, any way as I said it has been two months since I last wrote in this stupid thing and since then I was able to meet Qrow Branwen, Ruby and Yang's uncle. He is OK but his breath smells funny. I remember when I first met him.

 **Six weeks earlier**

There was a knock on the door "I'll get it" little Ruby says as she runs to the door. There is a man about

5' 7" and 40 years old. "UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouts. "Hey pumpkin who is the new kid?"

"I'm Sam and am guessing you name is Qrow?" "Yeah, so uh where are you from."

As I retell my tell Summer and Taiyang walk down stairs Tai said "Where have you been, Qrow?" "oh you know around. Anyway kid you were saying something about another world without Grimm."

"Grimm are the black scary looking things like that Scorpion thing," "A death-stalker?" "yeah that or that wolf like creature I say a few days ago." "you saw a Beowulf near here?! When where what did you do?" Summer shouts. "Out of the upstairs window two days ago and I tailed it back you it's pack and came back hear." "did they see you?" Qrow asks "nope at least I don't think they did" "can you show me where?" "sure just let me get something upstairs."

After that I go grab my prototype Lightning gun and a knife. "what is that,Sam" Tai asked "this is a gun that uses prototype power cells as ammo" "how and when did you make that" "well remember when you took us into town and showed me around?" "yeah well I wandered off and met a man named John." "the blacksmith?" "Yeah and I have been working on this ever since" "how does it work?" "Later you wanted to see the pack?" "Yeah, how far is it from here?" "about a mile that way" I point toward the kitchen.

"so what is the plan?" "We find and kill all of them and come back" "That... is the worst plan I have ever heard. Summer how about you and I take it instead?" "Why?" "No reason, by the way one of the Beowolves was larger and I don't know spikier than the others. Does that mean anything?" "You saw an ALPHA and got away at all?! how?" "By moving with the grace I move with on hunts" I say before bringing my hands to my mouth "Hunts?" "you could say I was born into it really."

 **That is all folks cliffhanger *Evil laugh* :)**


	3. Part 3: Story Time

Anyway where was I oh yes my back-story. Now whoever is reading this journal know that I answered all of their questions to the best of my ability at the time but remember I was 10. I am writing this little bit more than nine years later any way back to the story.

"what do you mean 'hunts' kid?" Qrow asks. "I mean that I am apart of a group called the time nomads"

"Daddy what does no-ma-ds mean" Ruby asks in a very 6 year old way. "It means those who wander. Anyway you were saying something about time nomads? I've never heard of them" "They are a group of people who don't really have anything in common well except for one thing." "what is that?" Summer ask. "we are all... out of time I suppose" "What do you mean by that, kid" Qrow asks. "I mean we are from different points in history." "Rifts, like the one I ran out of two weeks ago" "And the beast that followed?" "A saber toothed tiger." "Was it dangerous?" "Was it? Yes. Is it now? No not really because it is kind of well dead." "How?" "Well it bit me so i took the a few stabs at its neck." "how bad is the wound?" "I've had worse." "Like what?" "like this," I say as I lift my right pants leg showing a scar that looks like a bullet wound.

"What happened? Why were you shot?" Summer asks concerned. "First off this is not a gunshot wound," "What is it than?" "It is a bite mark." "From what?" "A large centipede." "How large?" Qrow interjects. "About nine feet long." "How did you live though that" "Luck mostly, a good friend who almost as good a doctor as she is a friend." "She?" Summer asks with a smirk.

"Anyway," Tai steps in " let's get that arm rebandaged." "ok"

 **1 hour later**

After one hour the doorbell rings and a blonde woman and grey haired man walk in. "Hello young man I am Professor Ozpin."

 **That is all for now. Next chapter Ozpin "learns" about the time nomads.**


End file.
